


As voltas que a vida dá

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Uma série de desventuras obrigam Sousuke Aizen e Lisa Yadomaru a fixarem moradia no Brasil, mais precisamente em uma das muitas favelas da Zona Sul do Rio de Janeiro, sem dinheiro e tendo que se virarem como puderem. Fora isso, a relação entre os dois oscila entre rusgas do passado e compreensão mútua, sendo nuances que os ajudam a superarem as dificuldades do cotidiano.Serão eles felizes nessa nova realidade imposta pelo acaso?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Yadoumaru Lisa





	1. Pindaíba pouca é bobagem

Subindo pelas vielas daquele lugar que para si era horroroso e indigno, e carregando em sua mão direita uma sacola com alguns pães franceses quentinhos, Sousuke Aizen praguejava-se mentalmente por estar ali, esgueirando-se entre barracos, crianças de pés descalços jogando pelada naquele espaço minúsculo, tendo além de se desviar dos pirralhos, prestar atenção para não tocar seus pés nas águas infectas de esgoto à céu aberto que por ali corria.

“Como os pais dessas pestes permitem que brinquem em um lugar como este?” pensava enquanto balançava sua cabeça em negativa, amaldiçoando-se pela milésima vez no dia por ter sido tão ganancioso à ponto de parar num dos piores lugares do Mundo dos Vivos, que era aquela favela onde ele morava. Porém, a negligência dos pais dos moleques intragáveis era o que menos lhe preocupava, pois o que mais lhe aborrecia em toda essa desgraceira encontrava-se bem de frente a sua casa, que eram suas vizinhas, duas velhas fofoqueiras e intrigantes que só viviam de especular sobre a sua vida e a de sua “carcereira”.

\- Olha Creuza! - a senhorinha de cabelos grisalhos presos num coque exclamou baixinho - O gringo gigolô acordou cedinho hoje! Que milagre! - ri disfarçadamente com uma das mãos na boca.

\- Não vejo graça nisso Eufrásia. - ralha a de cabelos castanhos escuros, que usava um vestido verde totalmente fechado, e que ia até os tornozelos - Um homem que se presta a viver às custas de uma mulher, pra mim nem é digno de ser chamado assim! Tesc, tesc, tesc… - estala a língua em sinal de desaprovação - Beleza nem sempre é tudo, e essa pobre coitada da esposa dele só vai se dar conta disso quando estiver um bagaço pior do que nós duas… - ao terminar de resmungar, vira a cara para Aizen cheia de desprezo, e ele, com seu semblante indiferente como de praxe, finge que não escuta, entrando assim em sua humilde residência.

\- Maldição… - murmura ao colocar a sacola com os pães em cima da mesa - Se eu pudesse usar os meus poderes, essas velhotas já estariam…

\- Que foi dessa vez, Aizen? - a voz feminina ecoa pelo ambiente, chamando a atenção do pequeno vira-latas marrom que dormia no sofá, assim como a do gato que estava junto à ele, e ambos os bichos vão ao encontro de sua dona, fazendo seus peculiares carinhos e festejos por entre as pernas dela - Tobias e Mandrake, parem com isso já! Vão acabar me derrubando! - finge estar com raiva, mas logo se rende às peripécias dos animais, e se agacha para acarinhar-les o pêlo - Calma… a mamãe vai dar amor pra todo mundo… - enche o cãozinho e o bichano de beijinhos, ato que deixa o castanho um tanto enjoado, e nesse ensejo, ela volta a indagá-lo - Diz logo, Aizen! Que bicho te mordeu?

\- O de sempre… - abre a geladeira e procura algo lá dentro - Essas duas velhas ridículas que moram aí em frente… - pega uma caixa de leite e volta a revirar as prateleiras atrás de algo mais - As infelizes não se cansam de me chamar de gigolô, achando que eu sou um vagabundo inveterado e que te exploro, sendo que não posso trabalhar porque você não deixa. - olha fixamente para a mulher de longas tranças e questiona incrédulo - Comeu todo o requeijão?

\- Sim, eu comi com um pão dormido que ainda tinha no cesto. - responde com uma naturalidade que espanta o ex-Capitão - Não ouse me recriminar, pois não posso esperar sua boa vontade de acordar a hora que quer, se emperequetar como se fosse uma noiva, e ir comprar o pão, pois tenho horário pra chegar no trabalho! - eleva um pouco seu tom de voz, para logo em seguida normalizá-lo - E quanto à essa duas beatas, deixe-as dizerem o que lhes derem na telha, pois não podemos arrumar nenhum tipo de encrenca por aqui! E quanto à trabalhar, esqueça. Depois do problemão que tu arrumou com os mafiosos da Yakuza, nem pode pensar nessa possibilidade outra vez. Dê-se por satisfeito por não terem nos achado ainda, e quanto menos você chamar atenção, melhor. - a Tenente se olha no espelho, passando em seus lábios um gloss rosa bem clarinho, e depois dá uma última olhada em seu visual antes de pegar sua bolsa em cima da mesinha de centro na pequenina sala - Eu já estou indo. Vê se não esquece de dar comida aos bichos, e limpar a gaiola do Tonico, ok? - faz a recomendação se dirigindo à porta de saída - Se vira com a margarina por hora, pois o pão não fica tão ruim com ela. - pisca marota, enquanto ele estreita seu olhar extremamente irritado.

\- Margarina… isso tá mais pra “cebarina”... - resmungou entredentes.

\- Que foi que disse? - ela indagou ao abrir a porta, e Sousuke inteligentemente absteu-se de retrucar - Fica tranquilo, pois à noite vamos ao supermercado, Meu pagamento foi adiantado em dois dias, e vou receber hoje mesmo. - dá alguns passos para fora de casa e diz com um meio sorriso - Até mais tarde.

Mal terminou de falar, sentiu sua cintura ser pega com afinco, e seus lábios tomados por um ósculo quente e cheio de ternura, pelo menos era essa a impressão que sempre tinha ao ser beijada da mesma maneira por seu “prisioneiro” todos os dias em que ia trabalhar.

Ainda unido à Lisa através daquele calculado beijo, que habitualmente lhe dava na clara intenção de irritá-la, Aizen não evita sorrir internamente, pois, por mais que a Vizard fosse autoritária e presunçosa, tocar-lhe os lábios passou a ser a parte mais divertida e leve de toda essa história, ainda mais que as velhotas foxiqueiras sempre se indignavam com a cena, e saíam dali mais rápido do que um raio em dia de tempestade.

\- Tenha um ótimo dia de trabalho, querida. - disse levemente sarcástico ao quebrar aquele ósculo tão gostoso.

\- O-obrigada… - Yadomaru responde desconsertada como sempre, descendo a viela apertada que a levaria ao pé do morro, onde pegaria o metrô que a levaria ao Centro do Rio.

Com um sorriso cínico no rosto, o castanho homem adentra seu lar novamente, e sentando-se na mesa da cozinha, começou a passar a bendita margarina no pão, sendo cercado pelo saltitante cachorro que lhe rogava um pedaço, assim como o gato amarelo, que se esfregava em seu dono também pretendendo ser agraciado com uma lasquinha do amanteigado pão.

\- Seus dois interesseiros… - riu ao dividir alguns pedaços de seu desjejum com os bichinhos, e depois pegou-se pensando nos acontecimentos que o levaram a estar ali, num país totalmente diferente do tecnológico Japão, lugar onde morou por pouquíssimo tempo, e mais distinto ainda de seu local de origem, que era a Soul Society.

Ao ser sumariamente condenado, Aizen ficou por três entediantes anos preso à cadeira-prisão do Muken, até que, por obra e graça do imbecil do Kisuke Urahara, foi posto em um gigai ultra restritivo, onde, conjurado pelo mesmo kido que o aprisionou em sua luta contra Ichigo Kurosaki, estava impedido de sair deste sob qualquer hipótese, sendo que nem mesmo sua “carcereira” possuía o segredo para libertá-lo. Chamava Yadomaru por esse adjetivo infame pois era assim que se sentia: um presidiário dentro de um corpo quase humano, reles, imperfeito e podre em todos os sentidos. Yadomaru… a Vizard, dentro desse imbróglio todo foi uma grata surpresa, pois não imaginaria inferno pior do que penar enfurnado em um gigai estando na companhia de Hirako Shinji ou da fedelha Hiyori Sarugaki. 

Revirou seus olhos de tédio ao aventar tal possibilidade, mesmo que esta agora fosse praticamente impossível. Pegou o terceiro pão da vez, e com uma faca, foi retirando das paredes do pote o restante da margarina que tinha, e enquanto isso, voltou a rememorar as lembranças de algum tempo atrás, onde ao ser designada como sua monitora, Lisa foi ao Muken vê-lo, já trajando aquele ridículo artefato restritor, e levou consigo seus novos documentos, que eram os de um respeitável casal de contabilistas, e que trabalhariam em Karakura somente com clientes selecionados e abastados. De início não se conformou com nada daquilo. Fingiu aceitar, para não chamar atenção do patético Kyoraku, que com a morte do senil Yamamoto, passou a ser o Comandante Geral do Gotei no lugar deste. Porém, ao tentar de todas as maneiras se livrar do gigai, utilizando-se de todo seu vasto conhecimento em kidos e encantos, sendo que não obteve êxito algum, decidiu resignar-se por hora, e encarnar seu disfarce mais convincentemente. Mas… como nem tudo são flores, um dia sua magnífica inteligência se sobressairia, e assim sendo, sua ganância em querer mais dinheiro do que realmente necessitava, o fez cruzar o caminho da poderosa Yakuza, e agora, desprotegido, mesmo que em tese, Lisa achou mais prudente que fossem embora o mais rápido possível do Japão, e por uma série de infortúnios subsequentes, ambos foram se estabelecer no Brasil, mas precisamente no Rio de Janeiro, numa das várias favelas que permeavam a Zona Sul da cidade, sem dinheiro, sem apoio algum e tendo que se virarem do jeito que dava…

Voltou de seu ensimesmamento ao sentir a língua áspera do gato lamber sua mão, que ainda segurava uma metade de pão, e que o cãozinho fazia o mesmo que seu amigo de quatro patas, e rindo sozinho, o ex-Shinigami levantou-se, deixando o resto do alimento na mesa, e foi até ao armário que ficava em cima da geladeira, onde pegou um grande pote azul, o sacudindo em seguida.

\- Tobias, Mandrake, venham comer. - chamou os pets, que rapidamente se dirigiram às suas vasilhas, e sem demora passaram a comer a ração que lhes foi oferecida - Só mesmo esse cachorro doido pra gostar de comida de gato… - murmura estranhamente sorridente por causa do peculiar paladar de seu cachorro, e pondo a mão no bolso esquerdo de sua bermuda cinza de tactel, acha uma nota perdida de 10 reais - Hummmm… dá pra comprar um miojo e um refrigerante com essa merreca aqui… - já ia descer até a padaria outra vez, quando lembrou-se da “recomendação” quase ordenativa de Yadomaru - Arrrrrgh… tenho que cuidar do passarinho… - frustrado, o castanho segue até a pequena área de serviço, sendo seguido de perto por seus fiéis companheiros nessa sua nova fase de vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À caminho de seu labor. Lisa xinga os mais pesados impropérios em seu pensamento, ao sentir o mau cheiro das axilas de um sujeito que estava à uns dois metros de si, pois achava inconcebível uma pessoa feder tanto às sete horas da manhã, pois nem trabalhar o desgraçado sujeito tinha ido ainda. Fora que o vagão estava lotado como o de costume, e sempre tinha um infeliz que escutava música sem os malditos fones de ouvido, como se todos fossem obrigados a aturar esse tipo de abuso. Sentindo-se exausta antes mesmo de chegar ao serviço, onde trabalhava como escriturária no Cartório do 28º Ofício de Notas, a Vizard se pega pensando na desventura que tornou-se sua vida desde o instante em que aceitou ser babá de luxo de Sousuke Aizen, pois mesmo praticamente inofensivo por ter todo seu insano poder contido dentro do gigai ultra moderno confeccionado por Urahara, o castanho ainda tinha a capacidade de arruinar sua vida, assim como há um século atrás, quando ela e seus companheiros foram por ele transformados em Vaizards e depois exilados por causa dele.

\- Maldito seja… 

Grunhiu quase que imperceptivelmente ao ser remetida à essa triste fase de sua existência, e ficou com a feição nitidamente mais taciturna ao recordar que suas vidas iam relativamente bem em Karakura, morando em uma casa enorme e moderna, num bairro de padrão elevado, onde tinham privacidade para circularem por esta sem quase se comunicarem ou se esbarrarem, possuindo cada um seu próprio carro elétrico, e generosas quantias de yenes em suas contas bancárias… isso até a ganância desmedida de Sousuke mostrar novamente suas garras, onde sem nenhum pudor ele desfalcou o patrimônio de um figurão da cidade. Até aí, tudo poderia ser resolvido sem maiores problemas, se não fosse esse homem um dos chefões da Yakuza, e sua noiva, uma poderosa Fullbring, que percebendo que Aizen era bem mais do que um mero humano salafrário, convenceu seu mafioso amante a aprisioná-lo, dizendo à este que isso seria extremamente proveitoso para os negócios dele. Mas o que a tal Aura queria mesmo, era de alguma maneira manipular Aizen, e com isso traçar algum plano escuso que incluía a conquista da Soul Society no pacote. Perspicaz, Yadomaru descobriu a tempo toda a trama da vigarista Fullbring, e com o auxílio de Kisuke e Yoruichi, conseguiu passagens para o Rio de Janeiro, onde embarcou o mais rapidamente possível, sendo que alguns dias depois disso, Aura usou seus poderes, que eram bem maiores do que o Gotei previra, e danificou a passagem do Dengai, impedindo quem estivesse na Soul Society de sair, e vice-versa. Nisso vieram as dificuldades, pois o dinheiro que ambos tinham não era muito, já que saíram às pressas de Karakura, e só depois de alguns meses Yoruichi conseguiu retirar alguma coisa do banco local, pois oficialmente era sua procuradora. Com o dinheiro comprou o casebre onde moravam, pois achou que ninguém em sã consciência os procuraria em uma favela, e proibiu terminantemente Sousuke de trabalhar, pois ele sempre dava um jeito de cagar tudo com sua ambição desenfreada, e acabaria por deixar alguma pista para que o mafioso e sua piranha Fullbring os achasse.

Suspirou profundamente pois não possuía uma exata explicação para proteger o castanho, mas, em seu íntimo, tinha medo do que ele, sendo tirado de seu gigai sem preparo nenhum, pudesse fazer com tanto poder em um estado de pseudo-loucura, ainda mais se Aura conseguisse seu objetivo, que era se apoderar do inimaginável poder do hogyoko. Por falta de comunicação com seu Comandante, pois esta também foi bruscamente avariada pelo poder da vadia Fullbring, estavam na penúria, vivendo com dinheiro contado, dependendo do salário mixuruca que ela ganhava como escriturária, e isso a frustrava enormemente. Não que o exílio que viveu há um século tivesse sido fácil, mas… aqueles eram outros tempos, onde viver como uma nômade passava despercebido pelos humanos comuns, mas, nos dias atuais, todo cuidado era pouco, principalmente com a internet, pois esta, a qualquer momento poderia, através de um meme ou numa simples imagem vazada em entrevistas com transeuntes, dar sua localização para essa gentalha criminosa e canalha.

Ao ouvir sua estação sendo chamada, Lisa se apruma, e elegante, sai daquele vagão infestado de gente, seguindo pelas escadas rolantes até à saída para a Rua Nilo Peçanha, onde seu dia de trabalho começaria pra valer, e teria, pelo menos por aquelas horas, esquecer um pouco da sensação agoniante de nunca saber o que viria pela frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com a gaiola em cima da mureta da área de serviço, Aizen lavava a banheirinha do passarinho no tanque, pois só faltava isso para dar sua tarefa por encerrada, e depois sentar de frente ao seu notebook, onde veria se o pouco dinheiro que investiu em ações no mês anterior tinha lhe rendido bons frutos. Por mais que Lisa tivesse lhe proibido terminantemente de trabalhar, fazer bicos ou qualquer coisa dessa natureza, não poderia deixá-la fazer tudo sozinha, e há alguns meses estava burlando as ordens de sua monitora, e colocando alguma grana em ações. Porém, até o presente momento, a quantia não tinha rendido o esperado por si, e isso o deixava bastante contrariado e irritadiço, pois não via a hora de sair daquele lugar horrendo, e aquela parecia uma ótima oportunidade para tal.

Saiu de sua divagação ao ver o amarelado bichano pôr suas patinhas por entre as frestas da gaiola, com o intuito de pegar o indefeso passarinho, e sem nada dizer, se aproximou dos bichos, ato que por si só foi o suficiente para o escaldado gato abortar seus planos, e retirar a patinha dali, passando a lambê-la em seguida.

\- Você é muito sonso, Mandrake… - o castanho não evita sorrir com a atitude dissimulada de seu bichano, e conclui que os pets são mesmo reflexo de seus respectivos donos - Vem Tonico… - se dirige ao pássaro, que pula de poleiro em poleiro feliz da vida por escutar a voz do castanho - Precisa tomar um pouquinho de sol, pois daqui à pouco esse lugar vai virar um inferno na Terra de tão quente.

Levou a gaiola para a frente de casa, onde se deparou com duas jovens vizinhas de beco, que usavam shorts curtíssimos, e tops que mal tapavam seus seios, e estas lhe sorriam de orelha à orelha, lhe acenando com um breve tchauzinho.

\- Bom dia, vizinho! 

Exclamaram melosas, e ele se limitou a responder o cumprimento de modo seco, pois além delas não serem interessantes em absolutamente nada para seu refinado gosto, não pretendia arrumar problemas com Lisa, sendo que, ainda que sua relação com ela fosse somente um teatro, perante a sociedade local eles eram casados, e respeitar esse acordo implícito seria o melhor para ambos.

Depois que as meninas sumiram do seu campo de visão, iria pôr a gaiola no prego que ficava ao lado da porta de sua residência, mas, ao escutar um rajada de tiros vinda da parte mais alta do morro, desistiu da ideia e entrou, indo diretamente para seu quarto, onde acompanhado de seus animaizinhos de estimação, ligou o ar-condicionado na gambiarra que fez para desviar energia elétrica e economizar na conta de luz, colocando depois a gaiola no chão, onde também deitou-se, apoiando sua cabeça em uma almofada que estava em cima do sofá-cama em que dormia diariamente.

\- Merda… pensei que com a incursão da polícia no mês passado esses tiroteios iriam acabar… - resmuga possesso e depois mira seu gato e seu cachorro - Vocês dois, nada de gracinhas, ok? Não tentem fazer do Tonico petisco, porque eu não vou permitir. - disse tão seriamente que os bichinhos murcharam suas orelhas e se deitaram comportadamente - Não posso me arriscar em deixar esse passarinho lá fora, pois além dele ter custado uma fortuna por causa dessa bendita anilha do IBAMA, no último tiroteio Lisa teve muito trabalho pra recuperar a asa que foi atingida por uma bala perdida, sendo que o kido de cura dela não é lá grandes coisas… 

Levou seu indicador à uma das frestinhas da gaiola, e o fofo curió passou a bicá-lo sem delonga, e nisso, a visão da Vizard curando a ave lhe veio à mente, lembrando-se também da preocupação da mesma em não deixar o penoso morrer ou ficar com alguma sequela grave… Lisa era bondosa apesar de grosseira, mal-humorada e mandona… tinha um jeito peculiar de agir, porém sabia ser doce, compreensiva e prestativa quando queria, visto que poderia facilmente deixar o destino correr seu curso e o pássaro ir à óbito, mas, fez questão de curar seu curió porque sabia que os bichos lhe faziam companhia, e lhe ajudavam a superar o desespero que a solidão lhe causava.

Sempre se achou senhor de si, auto-suficiente, porém, naquele gigai, se deu conta de que poder era a única coisa que tinha realmente sua, pois fora isso, não possuía mais nada para chamar de seu, além de sua soberba e empáfia infinitas…

Ao escutar mais uma rajada, dessa vez mais longa que a anterior, o castanho se resigna a ficar deitado e quieto junto aos seus pets, contando os minutos para que aquele tormento cessasse tão rapidamente quanto começou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já bem perto da hora do almoço, Lisa não via a hora de comer alguma coisa no self-service da esquina, pois preferia gastar seu vale refeição quase todo lá, do que levar qualquer coisa feita por ela ou por Aizen como marmita, pois nenhum dos dois era exímio cozinheiro, isso, infelizmente, teria que admitir. Olhava para a parede à direita de onde estava, vendo que o relógio marcava quinze para uma da tarde, e inspirou bastante ar, pois pelo tamanho da fila, ainda teria que atender umas três cabeças ou mais antes de sair para forrar seu estômago.

\- Próximo! - Yadomaru gritou, pois o distraído da vez não deve ter olhado seu número sendo chamado no display - Aff… que inferno…

\- Não se aborreça, Lisinha… - diz uma senhora negra, possuidora de longos cabelos encaracolados, que encontrava-se no guichê ao seu lado - Se você for esquentar a cabeça com cada toupeira que passa por aqui, daqui a pouco estará mais velha do que eu! - ri com gosto, e a Vizard sorri de volta um pouco mais conformada.

\- Prometo que vou seguir seus conselhos, Nazareth. - pisca com picardia - E não seja boba, pois tu está muito bem! Melhor do que eu se bobear! - diz gentil, porém seu bate-papo é interrompido por uma mulher de aparência simples, e que trazia consigo um envelope pardo abarrotado de documentos, que foram dispostos de qualquer jeito em cima da bancada.

\- Eu vim abrir uma firma. - diz ela um tanto atrapalhada, procurando algo em sua bolsa - Só não decidi que nome darei à ela ainda...

Lisa revira os olhos pela milésima vez no dia, pois a destrambelhada criatura estava confundindo as bolas pra variar.

\- Senhora, aqui no cartório, abertura de firma quer dizer que terá que deixar sua assinatura registrada conosco, para que outras pessoas eventualmente possam reconhecê-la depois. Para abrir uma empresa, o que eu acredito ser o seu caso, terá que entrar nesse site aqui… - pegou na gavetinha de seu gabinete uma das muitas tirinhas de papel que tinha o endereço do site do governo escrito, e entregou à mulher - Pois lá, tudo está devidamente explicado quanto à criação de micro e pequenas empresas, e poderá fazer todos esses trâmites na comodidade da sua casa, sem precisar carregar consigo tantos documentos pesados e desnecessários. - olhou fixamente para sua cliente e indagou - Algo mais, senhora?

\- N-não… - nitidamente sem jeito, a confusa mulher pega seu volumoso envelope, se evadindo dali vagarosamente - Obrigada pela informação.

\- Não há de que. - a Vizard responde concisa, e sua companheira de guichê sorri balançando a cabeça em negativa.

\- Lisa, Lisa… fico admirada com a frieza cirúrgica com que lida com os clientes… - dá uma risadinha discreta.

\- Se eu for super atenciosa com toda mala sem alça que aparece, estou literalmente perdida. - ri junto à sua colega, e logo depois aperta o botão do display, onde seguiria sua extenuante rotina de atendimento até que finalmente chegasse a hora de poder almoçar em paz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ao voltar do almoço, Lisa enfiou-se no banheiro feminino de seu local de trabalho, e sem perder tempo, fez uma chamada de whatsapp para Urahara, que surpreendentemente a atendeu de pronto.

\- Olá Kisuke. Alguma novidade?

\- Sinto Yadomaru, mas, não tenho nenhuma notícia quanto à Soul Society ou sobre o restabelecimento da conexão com o Dengai… - seu tom de desânimo deixa a aludida bem cabisbaixa.

\- Mas que droga! - soca a parede com moderada força - Não é possível que essa tal Aura seja tão poderosa assim que nem mesmo tu possa…

\- Os poderes dela são um incógnita, e se da parte Soul Society não temos nada que nos dê uma luz, é porque estão na mesma situação de ignorância que nós. - sua fala sensata interrompe os arroubos precipitados da Tenente - Sei que se sente péssima por estar longe de tudo e de todos, ainda mais em companhia do pedante do Aizen, mas…

\- É fácil pra você falar sem estar na minha pele, vivendo as dificuldades que eu vivo! - sem notar, acabou explodindo e por consequência, derramando algumas lágrimas desesperadas - Estou distante de todos que amo, há quase dois anos não tenho notícias se Shinji, Kensei, Rose e Mashiro porque eles ficaram na Soul Society, o pouco dinheiro que Love e Hachi me mandam não dá pra quase nada, e a Yoruichi como minha procuradora não conseguiu tirar nem metade do dinheiro que eu tinha no banco de Karakura, e isso me dá nos nervos! - passa a soluçar bastante entristecida - Estou trabalhando muito e me sinto sobrecarregada! Não posso deixar o idiota do Aizen trabalhar, e isso está me causando um ônus absurdo… me sinto só, abandonada… aceitei essa missão porque Kyoraku me garantiu que eu não teria aborrecimento algum, que tudo estava sob controle, e olha só no que deu? - com o dorso da mão, enxuga o pranto que ainda insistia em cair - Não era isso que eu queria pra mim…

\- Acalme-se, por favor. - fala com firmeza, mas, no fundo, estava morrendo de pena da situação de sua amiga - Quanto ao dinheiro da sua conta, a justiça está encrencando por Aizen ter dado a volta no tal Mitsuhiro, e teremos que provar que tu não teve nada a ver com isso para podermos retirar toda a quantia. Sobre a conta desse infeliz, não há o que fazer, pois seus bens foram todos confiscados pelo governo, assim como a casa e os carros estavam no nome dele…

\- Eu entendi, Kisuke… - suspira profundamente - Me desculpe por ser rude contigo, mas… 

\- Não se martirize. Sei que está mais do que estressada, por isso, tente se tranquilizar, pois estamos fazendo de tudo para resolvermos esse impasse o mais rapidamente possível, ok?

\- Ok, Kisuke… - funga um pouco mais conformada - Vou aguardar então… beijos.

Encerra a chamada, e em seguida, envia uma mensagem pelo mesmo aplicativo à Aizen, pedindo para ele esperá-la no mercado, pois iria para lá assim que acabasse seu expediente.

\- Tomara que ele não se esqueça de visualizar… - fala bem baixinho, mesmo assim, chama a atenção de uma de suas colegas de trabalho, que a questiona imediatamente.

\- Falou comigo, Lisa?

A de cabelos trançados fixou seu tristonho olhar na jovem que estava de frente à si, e esboçou um sorriso igualmente triste, fato que intrigou gestante de cabelos ruivos.

\- Está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está passando mal? - interroga preocupada.

\- Não, Valéria… não é nada… - se esforça em abrir um sorriso mais convincente, a fim de despistar a curiosidade da outra - Eu só estou um pouco… exausta, nada demais. - responde neutra, pois não sabia bem o porquê, mas não gostava muito da jovem em questão.

\- Tudo bem… sei que tem coisas que não nos deixa à vontade para dividi-las com outras pessoas, ainda mais quando não somos íntimas delas, mas…quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar de ajuda, certo? - segura as mãos de Lisa entre as suas, e as acaricia com ternura, e a morena se sente mais reconfortada ante a solidariedade de sua supervisora.

\- Eu… agradeço sua gentileza. - mira a enorme barriga da ruiva, e não evita perguntar o que lhe intrigava há tempos - Valéria, qual é a sensação de estar grávida?

\- Bem, é difícil dizer, pois é um misto de coisas, e cada mulher vive essa fase da vida de um jeito diferente, mas… posso garantir que é bem gratificante saber que tem uma vida se formando em seu ventre, e que esta depende de si, dos seus humores, de seu carinho e atenção… - vê os olhos curiosos de Yadomaru direcionados à sua fisionomia e questiona risonha - Quer pôr suas mãos na minha barriga? 

\- Posso? - um tanto surpresa, sorri de igual modo.

\- Claro! - responde simpática e Lisa leva suas mãos ao avultado ventre, sentindo o feto mover-se lentamente, e colocar bem emparelhado à sua mão direita o que parecia ser sua pequenina mãozinha - É… parece que a Valentina gostou de você! - a escriturária disse orgulhosa de sua bebê, e Lisa repentinamente afastou-se, para o espanto da mulher de cabelos cor de fogo.

\- Tenho que ir Valéria. Obrigada por tudo! 

Sai apressada dali, pois sentiu-se mal consigo mesma por ter pensado mal de sua colega, julgando-a sem ao menos conhecê-la direito. Além do mais, seu coração apertou-se fortemente ao sentir o toque daquele ser inocente em sua mão, e ali, concluiu que por toda sua vida foi alguém solitário, e que se morresse, não faria absolutamente falta a ninguém… sua existência não possuía um real propósito até então, e chegar à essa certeza lhe doeu mais do que todo o perrengue que passava no dia à dia… lhe doeu porque nunca soube o que era amar… porque jamais soube como seria o prazer de ser amada…

Continua…


	2. Compreendendo os sentimentos

Já no supermercado, mais precisamente na sessão de vinhos, Aizen conferia os preços dos bebidas premiadas, quando de relance viu que Yadomaru se aproximava, e pela expressão da face feminina, o dia dela não tinha sido dos melhores.

\- Esquece esses vinhos caríssimos e vamos comprar somente o essencial. - sentenciou sem dar chance de réplica ao castanho, que acreditou ser mais prudente não contrariá-la e segui-la sem nada dizer.

Exausta, ela passou sua bolsa para as mãos de Sousuke, que não esboçou nenhuma reação evitando assim irritá-la, e logo pegou um carrinho de compras, indo para a sessão de biscoitos, colocando alguns pacotes de cream cracker e recheados dentro deste. Depois, seguiu, para os laticínios, onde pegou algumas embalagens de iogurte, bandejas de queijo, presunto e peito de peru, além de muitos potes de requeijão, pois era o supérfluo preferido tanto dela, quanto de seu monitorado. Indo para os cereais, abasteceu o carrinho com macarrão, arroz e feijão, mesmo não gostando muito do último item, mas, o castanho apreciava bastante a mistura básica brasileira, e não viu mal em fazer a vontade dele dessa vez. Isto posto, seguia para a sessão de produtos de higiene e limpeza, quando viu o ex-Capitão vindo com dois sacos transparentes e cheios de gelo nas mãos, e já imaginando do que se tratava, disse blasé.

\- Pode voltar, e deixar esse peixe e esse camarão bem no lugarzinho onde os pegou! Essas coisas são muito caras, e não vou gastar meu pouco dinheiro…

\- Peguei esse camarão na promoção relâmpago, e tá saindo à metade do preço, e quanto ao peixe, esse não é dos mais caros. - mostra a etiqueta com o valor de R$15,99 - Hoje a peixaria está bem mais barata que nos outros dias, eu acho…

\- Tudo bem… - ela grunhe não muito convencida - Mas nem pense que eu vou limpar essa bodega! Você comprou, que limpe e faça então!

\- Ok… não há necessidade de se aborrecer por tão pouco. - ignora a grosseria dirigida à si, e põe as sacolas no carrinho - Vou pegar ração e alpiste para os bichos.

\- Pode pegar… só espero que meu salário não vá embora aqui no mercado, pois ainda tem conta de luz, telefone, internet pra pagar e por aí vai… - sua voz desanimada faz com que Sousuke pare seus passos, e diga sucinto.

\- Se voltasse atrás com sua proibição absurda, eu poderia arrumar um emprego decente, e te ajudar com as despesas, então, tu não precisaria…

\- Nem vem com esse papo outra vez, porra! - gritou para depois se arrepender ao ver que chamou mais atenção do que deveria, pois os olhares dos passantes estavam focados neles agora - Desculpe… - se abraça ao castanho, disfarçando o mal estar que causou, e na ponta dos pés, fala baixinho no ouvido dele - Pelo amor de Deus, não me estresse! Ainda mais na frente de estranhos! Em casa discutiremos esse assunto. - passa a caminhar com o carrinho rumo ao caixa - Vai pegar o que falta, por favor. Estarei te esperando na fila. - com seus orbes turquesas marejados, a Vizard segue em frente, e apenado, Aizen a observa se afastar, sabendo que a tristeza mesclada à frustração a consumia pouco à pouco, e tudo isso era culpa dele e de sua ganância sem limites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subindo apressada a viela pouco iluminada, Lisa levava algumas bolsas leves, enquanto Sousuke carregava as mais pesadas, detendo seu olhar nos trejeitos da mulher à sua frente, reparando em como ela mantinha seus charmosos passos mesmo visivelmente furiosa e esmorecida. A silhueta delgada, seu corpo esguio, seus cabelos trançados, brilhantes e perfumados diziam muito sobre a beleza de Yadomaru, que ia além da cara sisuda que ela fazia questão de ostentar perto de si, pois tinha ciência de que era causador dos males que a acometia desde longínquos cem anos atrás… apesar da aparência dura e austera, conhecia muito bem a faceta mais oculta da Vizard, constatando o quanto ela era singela, íntegra e de uma nobreza difícil de ser encontrada… 

Foi tirado de sua divagação quando ouviu a voz melodiosa de uma voluptuosa mulata, que usava um micro-short jeans ultra apertado, um cropped vermelho sangue, e que tinha suas crespas mechas aloiradas presas num rabo-de-cavalo alto, a lhe cumprimentar com uma estranha intimidade.

\- Boa noite, Sousuke… - sibilando como uma serpente, a jovem, que se chamava Charllene, e era uma conhecida dançarina de funk do morro, passa sua mão pelo peitoral do castanho, que a mira genuinamente surpreso, pois não esperava que essa fulana teria a ousadia de lhe tocar sabendo que era um homem “casado”.

Ao ver a cena, Yadomaru, que já havia posto suas compras na porta de casa, viu como Aizen ficou surpreendentemente sem reação, e pisando duro, foi até onde estavam, e afastando a garota com um bem dado empurrão, diz possessa.

\- Pode tirar seu cavalo da chuva, porque esse bofe tem dona! - vira-se, e sem cerimônia alguma, o beija com sofreguidão, pedindo passagem com sua língua para adentrar-se na boca do castanho, que mesmo pego no contrapé, cede espaço para que ambas as línguas pudessem se entrelaçar, e bailarem displicentemente, absortas em meio aquele ato inesperado, porém, repleto de sentimentos.

Sobrando ali naquele beco, a mulata dá de ombros e segue seu caminho, enquanto o castanho deixa suas sacolas irem ao chão, pondo suas desocupadas mãos na fina cintura da Vizard, puxando-a contra si, estreitando ainda mais aquele contato tão gostoso. 

Desde que se mudaram para o Brasil, fizeram uma rápida pesquisa sobre o país, e descobriram que se agissem tão friamente quanto faziam em Karakura, o disfarce de um feliz casal iria rapidamente por água abaixo, pois os hábitos amorosos dos brasileiros eram muito diferentes da formalidade japonesa. Por isso, todas as vezes que Lisa ia para o serviço ou de lá voltava, lhe dava um selinho mais efusivo, pois além de manter a farsa sem levantar suspeitas, servia para espezinhar sua “carcereira” com bastante eficácia. Porém, esse beijo que trocavam agora possuía elementos bem distintos… havia um furor da parte de Yadomaru que se assemelhava à uma chama, que estava escondida, oculta, mas bastou uma mínima faísca para que esta se expandisse, e tomasse conta do corpo feminino que se abraçava a si naquele instante.

Lisa também sentia algo diferente… já havia sido beijada inúmeras vezes por Sousuke, mas, tudo era como um jogo sórdido pra ele, uma maneira de tirá-la do sério e testar sua paciência em meio à esse tormento em que se transformou suas vidas. Porém… suas pernas pareciam bambas agora, seu corpo por pouco poderia flutuar tamanho prazer estava sentindo diante deste ósculo intenso, dos carinhos que ele dedicava aos fios negros que pendiam em seu rosto, tocando sua cálida tez logo em seguida.

Por falta de ar se separam, e Lisa, com seu rosto corado ao cair em si do quanto avançou em sua provocação à moça, que nem ali por perto já estava mais, saiu andando sem nada falar, e mesmo confundido por causa da atitude dela, Aizen resolveu segui-la também em silêncio, deixando para dialogarem sobre o ocorrido na privacidade de seu lar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em casa, Lisa guardava alguns dos mantimentos comprados na despensa, enquanto Sousuke, arrumava os frios na geladeira. Tudo era feito na mais incômoda das calmarias, onde se poderia escutar o bater de asas de um mosquito em alto e bom som, fato que enraiveceu o castanho sobremaneira, e parando o que fazia, questionou-a sem rodeios.

\- Até quando vai fingir que não houve nada e me ignorar? Precisamos conversar e sabe disso.

Estancando seus movimentos, a morena pega uma das cadeiras da cozinha, e aponta para o objeto, implicitamente o convidando a sentar, coisa que o rapaz faz sem reclamar. Em seguida, ela senta-se em outra cadeira vaga bem de frente à ele, e passando as mãos pelo rosto, começa a expor seu ponto de vista.

\- Por mais que eu odeie admitir, tu é um dos seres mais inteligentes que conheci em minha vida, e essa “qualidade” somada à sua ganância insaciável não rende uma boa combinação, haja visto a situação em que estamos vivendo hoje. Tente entender que minha proibição não se trata de uma forma infantil de te humilhar ou te sacanear… se eu te deixar arrumar um emprego, logo tu dará um jeito de se destacar perante os demais, e isso fatalmente há de chamar a atenção, e se você se deixar levar por seu lado mais sombrio, não demorará para que a Yakuza nos descubra aqui, e tenhamos que sair fugidos outra vez. Lembre-se de que está em um gigai que restringe qualquer manifestação de seu poder, e que, por mais que eu seja uma Tenente, os poderes daquela vagabunda da Aura são um verdadeiro mistério, e não pretendo arriscar pôr todo o Mundo dos Vivos e também a Soul Society em risco permitindo que essa… mulherzinha force uma saída mal planejada sua de seu gigai, pois será exatamente esse o primeiro passo dessa infeliz junto ao noivinho dela, e as consequências desse ato insano podem ser desastrosas… - inspira bastante ar, e se levanta, levando a mão direita ao cenho, enquanto a outra repousava nas costas da cadeira - Agora que expliquei meu posicionamento, espero que não me perturbe mais com esse...

Sua fala morre ao sentir a mão de Sousuke envolver a sua, e com seus castanhos orbes lânguidos, mirá-la fixamente.

\- Prometo que não a aborrecerei de novo. - a afirmativa dele soa verdadeira, e Lisa não evita sentir um arrepio frio percorrer todo seu corpo - Porém… preciso que me diga o que está acontecendo contigo. - a Vizard arregala seus olhos turquesas, visivelmente pasma com a certeira suposição de seu monitorado, pois acontecia sim uma avalanche de sensações e sentimentos dentro de si, que desencontrados e desordenados, estavam minando suas forças, e confundindo seu espírito - O que fez à pouco foi algo… atípico, pois jamais se deixou levar por provocações baratas e de cunho vulgar, e…

\- Acha mesmo que fiz alguma coisa que não fosse seguir estritamente a farsa que montamos? Acredita que te beijei porque estava com ciúmes daquela bisca oferecida? - ri de canto, puxa abruptamente sua mão que ainda estava unida à dele, e dá alguns passos morosos rumo ao corredor - É muita presunção sua achar que… - ri mais um pouco, balançando a cabeça em negativa, querendo convencer não só à Aizen, como também à si mesma de o que dizia era uma verdade absoluta - Te odeio… não tem ciência do tamanho da raiva que trago dentro de mim em relação à ti, e do tormento que é conviver com alguém que, ao longo mais de um século vem me prejudicando sistematicamente… eu jamais tive nada que fosse meu de fato, e quando finalmente consegui me tornar Tenente, mesmo que fosse do irresponsável do Kyoraku, o que aconteceu? Tu me hollowficou juntamente com os outros Vizards, nos empurrando para o exílio e maculando nossa honra dentro da Soul Society, e não satisfeito, depois de sermos inocentados e novamente incorporados às fileiras do Gotei, me jogaram essa bomba de missão no colo, e eu, como uma perfeita imbecil, aceitei servir como sua babá de luxo. E o que ganhei com isso, me diz? - esmurra a porta do banheiro e grita a plenos pulmões - Ganhei uma convivência forçada contigo, uma vida de fugitiva, um trabalho corriqueiro e mal remunerado, além de uma angústia que assola meu ser 24 horas por dia, pois não sei o que o futuro me reserva… - entra no banheiro, e volta a falar antes de trancar-se no cômodo - Pode comer qualquer coisa, pois não vou jantar. Perdi meu apetite. - bate a porta com força, deixando tanto Sousuke, quanto o gato e o cachorro, que encontravam-se parados no corredor, atraídos pelo barulho que discussão de ambos produziram, atônitos com o desabafo indignado de Yadomaru.

\- Venham comigo… - o castanho pega os pets no colo, levando-os para a cozinha - A mãe de vocês está esgotada, e não vai poder lhes dar atenção. - os põe no chão e abre o saco de ração em seguida, dispondo o alimento nas vasilhas correspondentes, enquanto seu olhar não desgrudava do pequeno corredor, esperando que Lisa pudesse se acalmar, pois ficou genuinamente preocupado com o estado de espírito dela. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saindo do banho, Yadomaru, que estava com seus cabelos úmidos soltos, e vestindo uma camisola prateada simples de alça, sobe como um foguete as escadas que davam para o segundo andar, onde ficava o único quarto da casa, mas desiste de entrar neste ao constatar que sem sono, não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Sendo assim, subiu mais alguns degraus, os quais a levaria à laje da construção, e lá, não se incomodando muito com o "proibidão" que estrondava no baile funk que acontecia à dois becos acima de onde morava, recostou-se na mureta feita somente de tijolos, e ficou ali, parada e meditativa, admirando a belíssima paisagem do Pão-de-Açúcar, além de toda Enseada de Botafogo, cheia de pontinhos luminosos que quebravam a escuridão da noite, numa visão privilegiada, fazendo a Vizard relaxar nem que fosse por míseros segundos, pois sem prévio aviso, as palavras ditas por ela à Aizen voltaram à sua mente, e levando sua mão ao lado esquerdo do peito, sentiu uma dor que não era física, e sim uma dor da alma… uma estranha sensação de vazio absoluto, tão nefasto e sombrio quanto o hollow que habitava em si. 

Segurou as lágrimas que mais uma vez marejavam seus orbes, ao lembrar do exato momento em que o bebê ainda no ventre de sua supervisora tocou sua mão, e sentiu-se ainda mais solitária do que já estava, pois aquele acontecimento tão pueril mexeu absurdamente consigo, abalando suas mais sólidas estruturas, fazendo-a analisar sua existência como um todo, e concluir que nada, até então tinha um sentido… era alguém só… sem a presença constante de seus amigos, não passava de uma folha solta ao sabor dos ventos, que ia e vinha conforme a vontade do destino, que cruel, uniu seu caminho ao de Sousuke, que era um ser acostumado à solidão de seu egoísmo e egocentrismo, e estar ou não sozinho não alterava em nada sua realidade sombria.

Apática, Lisa desencostou da mureta, pegou uma cadeira de praia, e armando-a, sentou-se, detendo seus olhos na lua cheia, que esplendorosa, dava o ar de sua graça no céu estrelado, fato que fez a jovem esboçar um sorriso triste, sem perceber em seu ensimesmamento que seu castanho “prisioneiro” encontrava-se agachado, bem de frente à si, e que a mirava com admiração, apesar de todo o esculacho que tomou dela ainda pouco.

Devagar, o ex-Capitão levou sua mão à moldura do rosto feminino, e afetuosamente o acarinhou, sentindo nas pontas de seus dígitos a maciez da pele alva, assim como por suas narinas adentrava o maravilhoso aroma frutado dos cabelos cor de ébano, trazidos pela suave brisa que soprava naquele instante ímpar… instante esse em que sua maior vontade era abraçá-la e consolá-la… dizer que há tempos compreendia suas aflições, pois não a via mais como uma inimiga… que ela tornou-se parte importante de sua vida…

Com esse pensamento continuou com seus carinhos, ao passo que Lisa não mais resistiu à vontade que tinha de chorar, e assim o fez, deixando as gotas salgadas molharem seu rosto, enquanto mirava os castanhos orbes de Sousuke, refletindo brevemente no ódio que sempre nutriu por ele. “A quem eu quero enganar…? Eu não o odeio, e nem poderia… não mais…” pensou ao abraçá-lo com força, chorando bastante, ao mesmo tempo que Aizen a estreitava naquele gesto honesto de sua parte, acariciando as madeixas sedosas e umedecidas da Vizard, permitindo que ela expurgasse todo o sofrimento que a oprimia.

E dessa maneira ficaram por 15 longos minutos, até que ele percebeu que a morena havia caído no sono, e levando-a em seus fortes braços, desceu as escadas até o quarto deles, onde a colocou deitada em sua estreita cama de solteiro, tirando com cuidado os óculos de armação vermelha para não acordá-la, e depois, a cobriu com um fino lençol de algodão, ficando ao lado dela por mais alguns minutos, até ter a plena certeza de que dormia mais profundamente.

Isto posto, dirigiu-se ao seu sofá cama, que localizava-se um pouco mais à direita do cômodo e debaixo de uma janela, ajeitando o móvel para deitar-se neste, onde em companhia de seu fiel cãozinho Tobias, cobriu-se também com um lençol barato, enquanto via Mandrake aninhar-se no travesseiro de Lisa. 

Lisa… o que será que se passava no íntimo daquela mulher tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil? O que ela realmente sentia? O que ele de fato significava para ela? Essas eram perguntas que permearam os pensamentos dele, até que, finalmente fosse vencido pelo cansaço. Uma coisa era certa: Sousuke Aizen não era alguém que se conformaria em ficar duvidoso quanto à essas questões, e sim, daria um jeito de saber tudo o que a Vizard escondia de si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assustada, Lisa levantou de supetão, e ao mirar a janela, viu que o dia já havia raiado, e se pondo de pé com uma rapidez impressionante, deu alguns passos cambaleantes até a cômoda, pegando seu smartphone em cima desta, e vendo no visor deste que já eram oito e meia da manhã.

\- Mas que bosta! - praguejou baixinho - Como eu pude perder a hora? 

Se indagou enquanto abria seu pequeno guarda-roupas de duas portas, e pegou na gaveta algumas peças de roupa, assim como um par de sandálias de tiras, para depois descer ligeira as escadas, dirigindo-se ao banheiro a fim de se trocar e se arrumar decentemente. Porém, seu intuito foi interrompido por uma grande mão que se pôs entre a sua própria mão e a maçaneta, contendo assim seu avanço, e colérica, ela reclama em igual tom.

\- Dá licença! Eu preciso usar essa droga primeiro, pois…

\- Se está se referindo ao seu trabalho, fique tranquila. Assim que acordei, eu liguei pra sua supervisora e lhe disse que não iria hoje, pois não sentia-se bem. - a interrompeu sucinto, retirando das mãos dela as roupas que levava consigo, e Lisa não escondeu seu espanto com a desfaçatez com que ele lhe dizia aquele absurdo.

\- Você pirou? - passa as mãos pelos cabelos visivelmente nervosa - Que ideia de jerico foi essa, Aizen? - põe as mãos na cintura, e bufa raivosa - Eu não estou doente, e sem um atestado médico, meu dia será descontado, e essa grana fará falta no salário do mês que vem, será que não entende?

\- Sei bem disso. - responde sério, e em seguida, retira do bolso de sua bermuda de tactel preta, algumas notas de dinheiro - Toma. Creio que essa quantia irá compensar seu dia de “folga”. - sua voz sai levemente sarcástica, e a morena analisa aquelas notas bastante curiosa.

\- De onde tirou trezentos reais assim, tão de repente?

\- Bem... mais cedo levei o Tonico à tal “baderna” que os desocupados aqui do morro fazem toda sexta, e como esperado, o canto dele ganhou o dos outros pássaros presentes nessa bizarrice, e esse dinheiro foi o prêmio da vez. - explica com uma expressão neutra na face - Poderia ter sido uma quantia bem maior, mas…

\- Aizen… - grunhe contrariada, mas no fundo, dava seu braço à torcer, pois o dinheiro ganho foi bem maior que o desconto de seu dia de trabalho perdido - Sabe que não deve se expor dessa maneira…

\- Eu sei, porém, fiz o que deveria. - coloca as roupas dela em cima do rac da sala, e depois toma as mãos femininas entre as suas - Está exausta, Lisa… - leva a mão direita à rosada maçã do rosto da Tenente, e a acaricia com desvelo - Ontem estava à ponto de sofrer uma estafa e precisa descansar. - seu semblante se entristece, e a Vizard percebe essa nuance nos trejeitos masculinos - Tenho consciência de que sou diretamente responsável por todas as desgraças que nos acometeram, e não posso permitir que adoeça por causa do estresse dessa rotina extenuante e desgastante que leva . - sorri comedido, e Lisa retribui o gesto também sorrindo, pois achou fofo da parte dele pensar em seu bem estar.

\- Seu bobo… - dá um tapinha no ombro do rapaz, e caminha até a cozinha - Eu não sou tão frágil quanto pensa, mesmo assim, agradeço sua preocupação. - sorri singela, e abre a porta da despesa, pegando o pote de café - Enfim… já que não vou sair, farei o café.

\- Não precisa, pois fiz antes de sair e trouxe pão quentinho quando voltei da “baderna”. - com as mãos na costas da jovem, gentilmente a conduz até a cadeira, onde ela se senta ainda o mirando com admiração - Vou pegar o requeijão na geladeira.

\- Tudo bem. - disse sem desviar seu olhar do castanho - Você madrugou hoje! - não evita rir ante tal observação.

\- Pra ser honesto, não consegui dormir direito. Por tal motivo, adiantei algumas tarefas como a limpeza da casa, do banheiro, desentupi o tanque da área de serviço, além de ter feito o nosso desjejum. - fixa seu olhar nos orbes turquesas da morena, enquanto servia à ela uma xícara de café - Não precisará fazer coisa alguma hoje. Deixe tudo por minha conta, ok?

\- Sim… - enternecida, a Vizard toca a mão que lhe servia, e diz sem esconder seu contentamento - Obrigada.

Sousuke acena simpático, e ambos passam a tomar tranquilamente aquele desjejum, que poderia não ser o mais farto, mas decerto era o mais agradável que tiveram ao longo dos anos em que conviveram forçadamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Hummmmmm!!! - exclamou alegremente surpreendida com o sabor do peixe feito pelo ex-Capitão - Nossa… isso tá divino! - nota os lábios masculinos curvos em um enigmático sorriso, e levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas desconfiada - Vai me dizer que trapaceou em algo tão simples quanto fazer o almoço?

\- Está enganada, minha cara. - leva seu garfo à boca, e logo depois, tira um pedaço do peixe que estava em seu prato para o bichano, que se encontrava em cima da mesa à espera das sobras - Sei bem que cozinhar não é o meu forte, porém, resolvi acompanhar um desses tutoriais do YouTube, e até que não foi tão difícil fazer esse peixe assado ao molho de camarão quanto pensei que fosse.

\- Sousuke! Pare de dar comida ao Mandrake em cima da mesa! Que nojo! - ralha furiosa, pegando o gato em seguida, o pondo no chão juntamente ao cachorrinho marrom, que degustava as lascas do pescado que a Vizard lhe dava.

O castanho emitiu uma risada contida, pois já havia se acostumado às broncas que Yadomaru lhe dava por mimar excessivamente o amarelado felino. Gostou também de ouvir seu primeiro nome ser dito por ela, já que isso era algo realmente raro de acontecer. A sonoridade com que fora pronunciado o deixou… feliz… um sentimento que, mesmo apesar das dificuldades enfrentadas, estava se tornando uma constante em sua vida desde que a morena passou a fazer parte desta.

\- Não se aborreça. - falou em tom bonachão ao ver os pets se afastando de onde estavam e indo deitar-se no sofá da sala - Sabe, fico impressionado em ver que o Tobias se comporta do mesmo modo que o Mandrake, como se também fosse um gato.

\- Bem, acho que o fato de termos pego os dois ainda bem filhotes, e os criado com o mesmo carinho e dedicação, deva ter influenciado nesse resultado inusitado, não acha? - o questiona já terminando sua refeição.

\- Será mesmo…? - indaga mais à si do que à sua interlocutora, pois não havia aventado tal possibilidade - Pode ser… - viu seu prato já vazio ser retirado por Lisa, que levava as louças até a pia para lavá-las - Que vai fazer? - inquiriu um tanto incômodo.

\- Vou lavar a louça. - responde com tranquilidade, começando a esfregar os talheres.

\- Não tem que fazer isso. - diz a frase bem perto do ouvido da jovem, que ao virar minimamente seu rosto, o vê de pé, quase colado em suas costas, mirando-a penetrantemente, e seu corpo estremeceu ante tal proximidade sem que ao menos pudesse controlar.

Aizen notou o tremor do sinuoso corpo ao pôr suas mão nos ombros da Vizard, e com isso, sentiu seu corpo esquentar e seu coração acelerar reagindo ao contato tão estreito entre eles. Porém, não queria agir precipitadamente, e prudente, afastou-a dali, e falou conciso.

\- Descanse, por favor. Eu posso cuidar da louça.

Mesmo não muito satisfeita por ser tratada como um bibelô, Yadomaru sorri pra si mesma, pois, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sempre apreciou esse jeito prestativo dele. Desde que vieram para o Brasil, Aizen dividia consigo as tarefas e jamais reclamou em executá-las, sendo que ele não demonstrava emoção alguma em fazê-las, nem de desagrado ou algo do tipo. Porém agora, via o nítido cuidado dele para consigo, o melindre em complacê-la… “Será que…?” pensou ao sentar-se no sofá, bem ao lado de seus animais, que dormiam emboladinhos, despreocupados com o calor insuportável que fazia naquele dia.

\- Aff… que quentura desgraçada! - resmungou a morena ao ligar o ventilador de teto - Vou ligar a tv. - o castanho senta-se no lugar vago ao lado dela e torce o nariz ao constatar que o canal que Yadomaru sintonizou estava passando uma daquelas insuportáveis comédias românticas.

\- Odeio esses filmes clichês. - falou ao ameaçar levantar-se para sair dali, quando foi impedido por um leve puxão dado por ela.

\- Fica… - sorri candidamente - Esse filme não é dos piores. - pisca com picardia, pois sabia de antemão que a película era bem ruinzinha, mas, não queria sentir-se sozinha… pelo menos não naquele dia, que para si, estava sendo especial.

Sem nada dizer Sousuke atende ao pedido da Vizard, pois viu ali uma oportunidade de ficar um pouco mais próximo à ela, sentindo seu calor, seu cheiro, ouvindo suas risadas, vendo sua apreensão à cada cena mais tensa… aprendeu a fazer uma leitura da mulher que o ladeava ao longo desses anos de convívio, e por vezes refletia hipoteticamente que, se tudo voltasse ao normal, exatamente como era antes de morarem naquela favela, se sentiria falta de Lisa, de sua companhia…? 

Ao vê-la rir de se escancarar já na primeira cena brega daquele filme horrendo, descobriu ali a resposta para as suas dúvidas: não… não conseguiria mais viver longe de sua “carcereira”.

Continua…


	3. Importantes decisões

À noitinha, Lisa e Aizen encontravam-se sentados numa mesa simples, que ficava ao lado do trailer mais frequentado da favela, e lá degustavam algumas coxinhas de frango com catupiry bem quentinhas, que tinham sido servidas naquele mesmo instante pelo atendente, e cada um tomava uma latinha de refrigerante estupidamente gelado.

\- Mas que exagero! - a morena não evita reclamar ao ver aquela quantidade enorme de salgados - Duas dessas minizinhas para mim são o suficiente.

\- Mas pra mim não. - responde devorando a primeira coxinha da vez em um piscar de olhos - Prefiro as coxinhas maiores, mas como esse povo nunca ouviu falar em padrão, visto que num dia tem de um tamanho e no outro dia já não tem…

\- Ora… não seja chato! - Yadomaru come vagarosamente, deliciando-se com o sabor do gorduroso alimento - Caramba, isso é muito bom! - toma um pouco de seu refrigerante no canudo de inox que sempre levava consigo, e o mira diretamente - Vai dizer que acha ruim?

\- Não. Admito que apesar dos pesares, esse salgadinho é gostoso demais. - mastigando a quinta coxinha, o castanho também ingere sua gelada bebida, só que direto da lata e sem muitas delongas - Poderíamos ir à praia amanhã, se achar uma boa ideia. - diz como quem não quer nada, porém, torcendo internamente para que a Vizard aceitasse, pois já tinha meses que não saiam para um programa ao ar livre, e por mais que não se queixasse, sentia falta de ter contato com a natureza.

\- Eu não sei… - responde meio desanimada, olhando para as voluptuosas e quase nuas mulheres na fila do trailer, sentindo-se magra, pálida e esquálida perto delas - Faz tempo que eu não compro um biquíni decente... se bem que, aqui no Rio um traje de banho “comportado” dá pra aparecer até o útero. Mas… não me sinto à vontade em me expor sendo eu alguém tão… sem “recheio”. - fala mirando os próprios seios, porém o ex-Capitão não alcança seu real pensamento.

\- Não entendi. - toma mais um pouco do refrigerante, e Lisa quase grita irritada.

\- Quero dizer que peitos pequenos não ficam bonitos em biquínis! - suspira frustrada - Mal vejo a hora em que todo esse tormento que vivemos passe, para que eu consulte com o Urahara a possibilidade de aumentá-los.

\- Creio que ter seios pequenos não seja defeito, ainda mais que ao meu ver, eles parecem perfeitos. - sua frase soa tão naturalmente que Yadomaru o mira fascinada, não percebendo o quanto ficou ruborizada ante essa afirmação dele.

\- Está sendo honesto? Acha mesmo que não devo me incomodar por não ser turbinada? - indaga expectante.

\- Sim, não tenho porque mentir. Pense com carinho no que eu pedi, ok? Tenho certeza de que será divertido. - sorri contido, e depois de acabar com sua bebida, levantou-se, indo em direção ao trailer - Vou pagar o lanche, não demoro.

A Vizard, ainda aérea por causa do elogio velado, acena em positivo, o vendo se afastar, e nesse ensejo, o celular de Aizen, que fora esquecido em cima da mesa vibra, e curiosíssima, pois se perguntou quem mais além dela teria o número dele, deixou suas boas maneiras de lado, e tocando a tela, passou a vasculhar o que ali tinha.

“Mulher não deve ser, senão ele teria posto alguma senha ou coisa parecida…” pensou um tanto enciumada, mas logo suas dúvidas foram sanadas, ao ver que o castanho recebeu um SMS de uma empresa de investimentos local, lhe dando notícias sobre um aporte em ações no valor de R$ 1.100,00. 

“Mais que porcaria!” bradou emputecida em seu pensamento, mas, disfarçou seu estado de espírito quando ele voltou, e enlaçando sua mão à ela, disse simpático.

\- Vamos pra casa?

\- Sim, vamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subindo as vielas em um profundo e inabitual silêncio, o casal permanecia de mãos dadas, como era de praxe, a fim de manter as aparências para a vizinhança, sendo que o castanho não estava nada confortável com essa situação, e sem demora a indagou.

\- Fiz ou falei algo que a incomodou?

Ela para seus passos e o mira zangada.

\- Não, nada do que fez ou falou me chateou, e sim, o que me ocultou propositadamente. - ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sousuke já sabia de que assunto se tratava - Estava investindo em ações sem meu consentimento, e tal atitude configura quebra de confiança, pois traiu o que acordamos assim que viemos morar aqui.

\- Eu… - não desvia seus olhos dela, pois queria que ela enxergasse a sinceridade de seu argumento - Poderia me justificar de mil e uma maneiras, mas não o farei. Errei e admito. Fiz esse aporte com os trocados que sobrava das compras no mercado, ou quando me dava algum dinheiro para adquirir roupas e calçados, e achei que esse investimento seria bom para reforçar nosso orçamento, pois sabe bem que acho injusto que todas as despesas fiquem às suas expensas. - afaga a mão que ainda permanecia unida à sua - Me desculpe. Não fiz nada com a intenção de te aborrecer ou provocar.

De modo imperceptível até mesmo para si, Lisa retribui as carícias feitas pelo castanho, e com um sorriso ameno, fala de igual maneira.

\- Tudo bem… eu não vou recriminá-lo mais. - voltaram a caminhar, mas logo ela o puxa pela gola de sua camisa e fala brincalhona - Porém, agora fará os aportes sob a minha supervisão, certo?

Ao ser solto do agarre feminino, o qual achou bastante sensual, ele a questiona confuso.

\- Mudou de ideia porque?

\- Porque seu investimento deu um fruto digamos… razoável. - sorri sapeca, e ele arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas - Seus R$ 1.100.00 renderam R$ 13.650,00! Isso é mais de dez vezes o que investiu! - exclama empolgada.

\- Como você sabia o valor que... ? - ele se pergunta abismado, porém, logo conclui que a Vizard deve ter mexido no seu smartphone - Lisa, Lisa… bisbilhotar o celular alheio é uma atitude muito feia… - finge indignação, mas, relevaria essa travessura feita por ela, pelo simples fato de ter sido ela a autora.

\- Poxa, me perdoa… - faz cara de tadinha, e o castanho sorri espontaneamente, praticamente enfeitiçado pela beleza brejeira da mulher ao seu lado - Prometo que não faço mais. - cruza os dedos e os beija como uma criança de primário.

\- Acredito em ti, Lisa. Sempre acreditei. - ao terminar sua oração, as luzes da favela se apagam, e tudo só não ficou na mais completa escuridão por causa da iluminação natural da lua cheia, que reluzia no límpido céu daquele dia.

\- Merda! Mil vezes merda! - Yadomaru protesta indignada - Hoje tá quente pra caramba, e justamente agora essa bendita luz cisma de cair! - mal acabou de falar e sentiu seu corpo ser suspenso, e quando deu por si, estava aninhada nos braços de Sousuke - Eu posso andar, Aizen. Não precisava se incomodar… - ralha encabulada com a gentileza dele.

\- Não incomoda. Além do mais, quero ter certeza que chegaremos em segurança. - e sem mais esperar, ele caminha carregando-a consigo, como se a morena fosse uma fina porcelana, e que de jeito algum, pudesse ser avariada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, a primeira providência de Lisa foi evocar um kido de nível baixo, no intuito de deixar uma centelha de luz flutuante acesa, onde a colocaria perto de seus animais de estimação, que foram reunidos por Aizen num cantinho arejado da sala.

\- Pronto… - o castanho termina de colocar a gaiola do curió no prego estrategicamente posto ali para dias como este em que havia queda de energia - Os três já estão aqui.

\- Beleza! - ela posiciona a luzinha perto dos bichinhos, que automaticamente fecham os olhos, caindo num sono profundo - O bom desse kido é que além de iluminar o ambiente, ele emite ondas de relaxamento, e evita que os coitadinhos fique agitados por culpa desse maldito apagão.

Com um aceno Aizen concorda com o que fora dito, e guiando-se por outra centelha feita por Yadomaru, ambos sobem as escadas, indo diretamente para o quarto, que por sorte, estava com a janela aberta.

\- Pelo menos começou a ventar agora. - o castanho observa enquanto armava seu sofá-cama - Vai tentar dormir? - indagou ao vê-la pondo os óculos em cima da cômoda, e depois revirando uma das gavetas do guarda-roupas, que era mal iluminada pela lamparina improvisada feita de reiatsu.

\- Não. Eu só estava procurando uma camisola para pôr mais tarde, caso a luz volte ainda hoje, mas… deixa pra lá. Não vou encontrar nada nessa escuridão mesmo, e nem posso me dar ao luxo de fazer um kido mais potente, pois os vizinhos podem estranhar. - resmunga sentando-se ao lado de Aizen, apoiando seu cotovelo na sacada da janela - Nem vou tentar evocar um kido para refrescar o quarto, porque fatalmente ele viraria um furacão e causaria um desastre, devastando essa favela em dois tempos! - sorri relaxada, mas logo parou ao ver um dos filhos de seu vizinho, um menino de mais ou menos oito anos, que adorava jogar pelada no campinho na entrada do morro, e o indagou sucinta - O que houve lá embaixo, Kelvinson? Sabe me dizer?

\- Um transformador grandão estourou, tia… - o garotinho responde tristonho - O pessoal tá falando que só amanhã os tios da luz vem consertar, e que vamos dormir no calor… e sem wi-fi! - a criança baixa a cabeça visivelmente sem ânimo, e vai seguindo pra casa com sua bola debaixo dos braços.

Lisa mira Aizen tão desesperançosa quanto o menino, e murmura cabisbaixa.

\- É… essa noite será terrível…

\- Pessimismo não combina com sua personalidade. - ri de canto ao deixar a frase solta, e com uma pontinha de curiosidade a corroer seu espírito, a Vizard o inquire taxativa.

\- Espertinho… fala da minha pessoa, mas, nunca disse o que de verdade acha de mim. Que me diz disso, Aizen? 

\- Bem… se faz mesmo questão que eu diga… - seu sorriso se torna cínico, e sem delongas começa a dissertar sobre as “qualidades” de sua monitora - Você é mandona, exigente, impaciente, centralizadora, irritante, altamente sistemática, possuidora de um gênio terrível… - ri para seus adentros ao olhar a face decepcionada da Vizard, e não via o momento de surpreendê-la outra vez - Porém, é capaz de ser doce, meiga, agradável, sensível, carinhosa, compreensiva sem ser condescendente, amável sem ser melosa, e o mais importante de tudo: é a dona dos olhos mais bonitos que já tive o privilégio de contemplar, além de ter o sorriso mais envolvente, as mãos mais macias, os lábios mais cândidos… e ser aquela a quem aprendi a amar, sentimento esse que eu jamais imaginei que existisse dentro de mim.

\- Sousuke… - sua voz sai como um fiapo, como se tivesse um nó na garganta, pois estava deveras emocionada com essa inesperada declaração - Eu… - não mais hesita dizer o que há muito também nutria por ele - Te amo… não deveria, e nem poderia, mas… não pude evitar… - se abraça ao castanho com seus orbes turquesas marejados - Deus sabe o quanto lutei, o quanto neguei meus sentimentos, porém, tudo foi em vão… amo você Sousuke…

\- Lisa… - com desvelo, seca o pranto feminino com seus polegares - Adoro quando diz meu nome… sua voz me excita… me faz sentir vivo como nunca antes… eu te amo, Lisa… te amo…

Afetuosamente captura os lábios de sua amada num beijo cheio de ardor e desejo, unindo suas línguas, que intrínsecas, bailavam entregues àquele momento singular, desprendendo o maravilhoso sabor dos sentimentos que carregavam em si, misturando-se displicentes, produzindo gemidos lânguidos emitidos por ambos no calor daquele ato tão esperado. 

Neste ensejo, as grandes mãos de Aizen enveredavam-se pelos fios negros, desmanchando aos poucos a trança que os prendiam, sentindo em seu tato a maciez destes, assim como a calidez da pele nívea das costas da Vizard que fora acariciada à posteriori, tendo a exata noção do efeito que suas carícias provocavam nela, sentindo sua cútis eriçar-se quase que de imediato. Lisa também entremeia seus finos dedos pelas mechas castanhas e curtas de seu homem, puxando-as com gosto, procurando assim estreitar ainda mais aquele contato sublime, e que desfrutava em meio à uma alegria surreal. Confessar seus sentimentos foi o melhor que fez por si mesma, pois remoer ressentimentos somente a fez sofrer, sentir-se vazia e só, sendo que o amor que sinceramente nutria a libertava naquele instante de todas as amarras criadas por sua psiquê ferida e amargurada. Sousuke não era e nem jamais seria o melhor dos homens, porém, ele era aquele a quem amava, e contra fatos, não existem argumentos.

Por falta de oxigênio separam-se, e seus olhares permanecem fixos um no outro, admirando-se mutuamente, sorrindo extasiados ao partilharem o que havia em seus corações. Não foi fácil para o orgulhoso ex-Capitão admitir que precisava de outro alguém, que passou a necessitar da presença, do sorriso, da compreensão, e até mesmo das broncas de Yadomaru em sua vida, mas, ele mesmo se reavaliou nesses tempos de penúria, e se deu conta de que sua ganância, soberba e empáfia não o conduziu à nada além da desolação e do isolamento. Sua existência somente ganhou um sentido ao ser privado de tudo: de seus poderes, de sua presunção e de seu orgulho, e Lisa foi a peça primordial nesse complexo quebra-cabeças interno, mostrando-lhe que o mundo não girava em torno de si e de suas vontades… que existir é bem mais do que poder e ambição, que viver era bem mais descomplicado se o foco principal fosse o trivial, o cotidiano…

Com essa reflexão em mente ele volta a tomar a boca rosada e entreaberta, sendo que em um ósculo mais efusivo e impetuoso, levando seus dígitos às alças do vestido simples que ela usava, o fazendo deslizar pelo corpo feminino, deixando assim os pequenos seios à mostra, para o deleite do rapaz. "Perfeitos, assim como supus…" pensa o castanho, que passa a descer seus beijos molhados pelo pescoço, ombros, colo, não demorando a chegar ao seu mais novo destino, que eram aquelas mamas suculentas, a qual abocanhou a esquerda de imediato, massageando a outra com sumo cuidado. Sua língua circundava os mamilos róseos, girava por sob o bico intumescido, onde o mordiscou em seguida, arrancando um gritinho sensual da Tenente, que rasgava ensandecida a regata branca que ele trajava, cravando suas unhas tingidas de vermelho no dorso masculino, arranhando sua carne, marcando-o como seu.

Com delicadeza, o ex-Shinigami passa a degustar o seio desassistido, conduzindo o corpo da Vizard a deitar-se, acarinhando as encantadoras curvas da esguia mulher, e com suas mãos retirou o vestido juntamente à calcinha de renda preta que cobria a nudez da jovem, que despida, corou ao perceber que estava desnuda, sendo que o castanho nem por um só momento parou de estimular a volúpia feminina com sua ávida língua em sua preciosa mama.

Lentamente parou o que fazia, e por breves instantes ficou ali, de joelhos por entre as pernas de Yadomaru, venerando o escultural corpo que estava diante de si. Em seus devaneios, imaginou esse instante mágico por tantas vezes, e ter a certeza de que iria concretizá-lo o fez sorrir sem sentir, levado pelo contentamento de amar, e de ser por ela retribuído à altura da grandeza de seus sentimentos. 

A morena ofegava nervosa, expectante. Parecia que era a primeira vez que se entregava à alguém, sendo que já fizera sexo por incontáveis vezes e com inúmeros parceiros ao longo de sua trajetória. Mas, nada se comparava ao que vivia agora… nenhum deles era como Aizen, pois não os amava… homem algum chegou perto de cativar seus sentimentos, sua essência, e somente ele o fez… somente ele conquistou seu mais inestimável bem, que era seu coração.

Passando suas másculas mãos pelas torneadas pernas semi-flexionadas, Sousuke sem demora amplia aquele espaço, abrindo-as um pouco mais, e inclinando seu rosto, passa a lamber vagarosamente ambos os lados da virilha depilada, fomentando arrepios gélidos que percorriam o contrastante corpo fervoroso de sua fêmea, que se contorcia, fincando suas garras nos fortes braços do castanho, que agora degustava o adocicado fluido que vertia da intimidade rosada, explorando cada esconderijo, cada dobra da tenra carne rosada... daquele lugar tão almejado. Logo, sua boca inicia uma habilidosa sucção ao clítoris inchado, causando uma satisfação insana à Yadomaru, ao passo em que introduz dois de seus dedos na cavidade quente, os movimentando com maestria, fazendo com que ela gritasse e grunhisse como se em um adorável delírio estivesse, chegando rapidamente ao ápice, graças à destreza de seu entusiasmado parceiro. 

Excitado em contemplar a face enrubescida e atordoada de Lisa, Aizen a traz para si, beijando-a sofregamente, e em seguida falou com sua boca colada à dela.

\- Seu gosto é divino… - sua língua faz uma trilha pela moldura do rosto feminino, até chegar ao ouvido da morena, onde sussurra sedutor - Seu sabor é adocicado, frutado… - leva as madeixas longas e escura às narinas, e as aspira profundamente - Assim como o aroma de seus cabelos, de sua pele…

\- Sousuke… - sibila comovida com mais uma demonstração de afeto vinda do homem mais improvável para tal. 

Se pondo de pé, ele retirou as peças que ainda o cobriam, ficando nu em pêlo, para o deleite dos olhos turquesas, que admiravam a beleza daquele homem que era tão belo quanto um mitológico deus.

O ex-Capitão volta a ajoelhar-se, e Lisa percorre o tronco varonil com suas delicadas e aveludadas mãos, sentindo a tez aquecida, os músculos trabalhados, os gominhos abdominais marcados, detendo sua visão no membro rígido e pulsante, com veias em relevo, que a fez salivar quase que instantaneamente, levando sua boca sem muito refletir ao grandioso corpo peniano, iniciando assim uma felação morosa, vertiginosa, num vai-e-vem estupendo, vez ou outra brincando com a glande arroxeada, dando leves mordidinhas nesta, circulando-a com sua língua molhada, subindo e descendo toda a longitude daquele pênis perfeito e apetitoso com a pontinha de sua atrevida língua . 

Sentindo um calafrio descomunal subir por sua espinha dorsal, Sousuke puxa sua mulher pelos fios da nuca, interrompendo aquela chupada espetacular para devorar-lhe os lábios em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que a pega pela cintura, posicionando-a em cima de seu grandioso mastro ereto, fazendo a encharcada fenda descer lenta e tortuosamente por este, onde, sentindo-se plenamente preenchida, Yadomaru não evita dar um grito seco em meio ao êxtase daquele instante magistral em que seus corpos finalmente tornaram-se somente um.

O castanho urrou ao senti-se embebido pelos incandescentes e translúcidos líquidos produzidos pela vagina escaldante que o abrigava em si, e que descia e subia no ritmo cadenciado que Lisa impunha. Rebolativa e insinuante, a morena concentra-se no esmero de sua cavalgada, proporcionando prazer ao homem que adorava, sentindo as mãos do mesmo fixarem-se em seus quadris, intensificando assim o ritmo de sua performance. Seus seios duros saltitavam em frente ao rosto do ex-Shinigami, que não se fez de rogado, os chupando assim que se aproximavam de sua famigerada boca. As grandes mãos que jaziam nas ancas largas passaram a palmear a cútis perfumada das coxas grossas, da cintura fina, das costas esguias, dos braços frágeis, do longilíneo pescoço, encantando-se ainda mais ao notar o quanto ela estava fervorosa, apaixonada, entregue…

Abstraído, voltou à si ao perceber que Yadomaru acabara de gozar em seus braços, e que o mesmo quase se sucedeu com ele, pois estava sendo sumariamente succionado e apertado pelas paredes internas da desfalecida Vizard em seus braços. Concentrado, o rapaz aconchegou-a num abraço apertado, e com isso conseguiu desviar o foco do estímulo que ela ainda lhe causava, pois continuava encaixado ao corpo da fêmea que amava, e dali não pretendia sair tão cedo.

Atencioso, ele a mira penetrantemente, e afagando com devoção a maçã esquerda da face feminina com o dorso de sua mão, diz galante.

\- Não imagina o quanto te venero, o quanto desejei que sentisse o mesmo por mim… o quanto almejei que estivesse assim, unida ao meu corpo, desfrutando dos meus carinhos, da paixão que me queima por dentro e que agora transmito à ti… - deposita alguns breves selinhos na boca rosada da sorridente Vizard, que não esconde seu encantamento ante as sentenças cheias de romantismo proferidas pelo homem a quem adorava - Te amo…

\- Eu também te amo, Sousuke…

Declara arfante, sentindo seu corpo ainda conectado ao dele ser suspenso e prensado contra uma das paredes frias do quarto, onde o choque da temperatura de sua cálida tez com o concreto fez com que arqueasse seu curvilíneo corpo em direção ao peitoral definido de seu macho, que passou a estocá-la impiedosamente, veementemente, deixando-a literalmente sem ar. A grossa masculinidade estava ensopada do mel que escorria da vagina estreita, e viril, Aizen aumentava a intensidade de suas investidas à medida em que os gemidos inexprimíveis de Lisa se acentuavam, assim como ela também o rodeou com suas longas pernas, a fim de que aquela íntima e indecorosa dança pudesse ficar ainda mais intimista e profunda. A morena sentia seus recantos mais longínquos serem desbravados com a fúria de um animal no cio, ato que incitava ao limite sua libido já em ebulição, fazendo com que seu vulnerável corpo convulsionasse freneticamente, chegando ao mais avassalador e devastador dos orgasmos, assim como ele, que não resistindo à toda lascívia imprimida naquele ato de amor, derramou seu perolado e viscoso líquido dentro dela.

Exauridos, o casal permanece na posição em que se encontravam, apoiando-se na parede, sendo iluminados somente pela simplória luz emitida pelo kido feito à minutos atrás. O castanho retira do rosto de Lisa alguns fios que haviam grudado no suor desprendido durante o encontro íntimo entre seus corpos, e sorrindo, a beija lânguida e demoradamente, e ela o acarinha com ternura, sentindo em si uma felicidade inigualável, pois mesmo que ele fosse o pior dos homens, agora ela tinha a certeza que mais lhe importava: Sousuke a amava…

Gentil, Aizen a leva em seus braços até o sofá-cama, onde a aninha junto a si, recostando-a em seu largo peitoral, passando a acariciar com diligência os negros fios compridos, sendo também agraciado com as carícias sutis da bela Vizard. E assim, na escuridão daquela noite de apagão e tempo quente, os dois amantes, se renderam ao sono que os tomou de assalto, felizes por terem finalmente se rendido ao sentimento que dominava seus corações há tempos, e que era o mais genuíno de todos: o amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, sentados em cima da canga que forrava o chão de areia branquinha da fabulosa Princesinha do Mar, Lisa repousava sua cabeça no ombro de Aizen, e os dois admiravam as águas plácidas e azuis que, numa marola fraquinha, quase chegavam a tocar seu pés, e também o céu ornado de espaçadas e brancas nuvens, que eram cortadas pelo vôo das gaivotas e fragatas que ali estavam à procura de alimento.

De mãos dadas, vez ou outra trocavam beijos apaixonados, tentando assim recuperar o tempo perdido com animosidades, que agora, já não faziam sentido algum. Sentiam o vento suave circular por aquele pedaço de orla, e este quase levou o chapéu que a Vizard usava, mas, que fora salvo de virar lixo em alto mar pela destreza de Aizen, que recuperou o objeto, o pondo dentro da cesta que levaram consigo. Agradecida, ela lhe presenteia com mais um dos muitos selinhos do dia, e ele, a mirando afetuosamente, fala de igual modo.

\- Está linda… - ela olha por um bom tempo para si mesma e também para seu velho biquíni cortininha, e o indaga cabreira.

\- Acha isso de verdade ou só está querendo fazer uma média? - estreita seus orbes turquesas esperando uma resposta convincente.

\- Creio que não preciso te convencer do amor que sinto, não é? - a beija mais incisivamente para depois prender com os dentes o lábio inferior da morena - Você é deslumbrante, e esse traje de banho só faz realçar o que tem de mais belo. 

\- Sempre escolhendo as melhores palavras pra me engalobar… - debocha ainda com sua boca unida à dele.

\- Se existe uma coisa a qual eu não quero fazer, é mentir pra ti. - sorri de canto, deslizando seus dedos pelo rosto de sua adorada - Não pretendo sofrer nas mãos de alguém tão… autoritária…

\- Sousuke! - fingindo-se de ofendida, ela desfere alguns tapinhas no braço dele, que ri do jeito esquentado da Tenente.

Em meio aquele clima descontraído, Lisa ouve seu smartphone tocar, e pegando o aparelho que estava dentro de sua bolsa, viu que se tratava de uma mensagem de texto enviada por Urahara, e abrindo-a, dividiu o visor com o castanho, para que ele também pudesse lê-la.

“Ótimas notícias! Kyoraku entrou em contato, e garantiu que Aura, juntamente à Yakuza, irão cair em poucos dias. Logo poderá voltar ao Japão, pois daremos um jeito de resolver a situação do Aizen com o governo local. Espero encontrá-la em breve.”

Lisa guardou o celular, e tanto ela quanto Sousuke ficaram em silêncio, processando o que fora lido, e sem muitos rodeios, ele questionou.

\- Que irá fazer?

\- O que quer que eu faça? - ela respondeu com outra questão.

\- Honestamente? Voltar para o Japão não faz mais parte dos meus planos. - fala tranquilo.

\- E o quais são seus planos? - Yadomaru rebate com uma expressão igualmente relaxada.

\- Meus planos se resumem a continuar aqui, ao seu lado. 

\- Sério? - seus olhos piscam seguidamente, para a alegria do rapaz, que gostava de vê-la assim, desconsertada ante a surpresa de suas respostas.

\- Sim. - deposita um selinho úmido na boca rósea - Porém, tenho uma condição: terá que me deixar trabalhar, pois não quero que continue com o ônus de todas as despesas.

\- Hummm… - leva o indicador aos lábios, dando algumas batidinhas neste enquanto finge pensar - Prefiro que você se dedique aos aportes financeiros, pois meus instintos me dizem que podemos faturar uma boa grana com isso. - esfrega as mãos uma na outra, fazendo o ex-Capitão rir desse jeito infantil dela lidar com assuntos mais substanciais - Mas… eu também tenho um condição a lhe impor. - diz piscando marota.

\- E qual seria?

\- Quero ter um filho nosso… - o castanho a mirou fixamente, pois quem se surpreendeu agora foi ele - Não precisa ser pra já. - riu de se escancarar ao ver a face confundida de seu amado - Porém… eu nunca tive nada que fosse realmente meu, e por isso pensei que um bebê seria como um novo marco, um novo ciclo, enterrando de vez o nosso passado. - o mira ansiosa, esperando sua resposta.

\- Apesar do meu espanto inicial, quero muito construir uma vida nova contigo, portanto, será uma honra ter um filho contigo, Lisa Aizen… minha Lisa...

Sem disfarçar sua alegria com a afirmativa de Sousuke, Yadomaru o beija apaixonadamente, e assim permanecem por longos minutos, sentindo as ondas, que por conta da maré, já tocavam seus pés, abençoando aquele sentimento que nasceu da adversidade, que superou as mágoas do passado, sobrevivendo às intempéries, pelo simples fato de ser um sentimento sincero, puro… um milagre do destino, o indefectível amor.

Fim.


End file.
